EL DOLOR DE LA INOCENCIA
by gaia1988
Summary: Edward visita la tumba de Nina Tucker y revive momento muy dolorosos...mas adelante sera su fiel amiga Winry le ayudara a superar el dolor que le embarga y la impotencia que envuelve el dolor de perder la vida de alguien inocente.


Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no son mío y nunca los serán TT… (al menos que la autora me los herede…se vale soñar)

Este FANFICT podría contener Spoiler para las personas que no hayan visto los primeros 10 capítulos aproximadamente.

Fanfiction dedicado a la gran autora de esta genial serie (manga) Arakawa-sensei

"**EL DOLOR DE LA INOCENCIA"**

"_No es crecer como árboles, fuertes y robustos_

_Lo que hace mejor a las personas, ni durar 300 años como el roble,_

_Que finalmente muere seco, sin ramas y marchito._

_El lirio de un día es mucho más hermoso en primavera…_

_Aun que esa misma noche desfallezca y muera;_

_Es planta y flor de luz. De lo pequeño nace la belleza_

_Y la vida mas breve… puede ser la mas perfecta"_

**EN MEMORIA DE:**

**NINA TUCKER **

**1907-1911**

**Y **

**ALEXANDER**

**FIEL HASTA LA MUERTE**

Edward Elric termino de leer estas palabras y un gran silencio invadió todo el cementerio, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, no tardaría en ocultarse el sol. ahí en ese campo santo solo se encontraban su hermano pequeño Al a su lado derecho, Winry, a su lado izquierdo y atrás de ellos el Coronel Roy Mustang y su Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye:

-El Teniente Rikpton y su esposa mandaron a hacer esta pequeña lapida dedicada a la niña de Tucker- dijo Mustang tratando de parecer lo mas afligido posible- ellos eran sus vecinos, cuando el Doctor Tucker tenia que salir fuera de la ciudad, Nina se quedaba con ellos, así que para el Teniente la pequeña era como su ahijada-

Al solo vei a Ed que no quitaba la vista de la lapida, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, Winry no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la niña pero sabía el trágico final que tuvo y se atrevió a preguntar:

-Coronel ¿Qué se supone que ahí enterrado aquí? ¿Quedo algo del cuerpo de Nina y Alexander?-

Mustang se quedo en silencio un momento y respondió

-Aquí esta enterrado un ataúd, en pequeño ataúd de nos mas de 1 metro, es blanco adentro no hay ningún cuerpo, solo recuerdos, fotografías de la pequeña y su perrito, dibujos que ellas misma realizo, también están los colores con los que dibujaba, el collar de el perro, ropa de la niña y una manta blanca que utilizan los militares…-

-¿Una manta?- Interrumpió Al un poco extrañado- ¿A que se refiere con una manta militar Coronel?-

Mustang prosiguió:

-Al no poder encontrarse rastro alguno de pedazos de cuerpo, piel, órganos en la escena del crimen, los militares tomaron la manta blanca con la que suelen cubrir los cadáveres y empezaron a limpiar la sangre que había quedado en la pared, era la sangre de Nina y Alexander…esa manta fue depositada en una bolsa, tenia aproximadamente las mismas dimensiones de la pequeña así que el Teniente Rikpton la pido para poder ponerla en un ataúd y poder realizar una pequeña ceremonia.

Winry y Al se quedaron sorprendidos pero comprendieron al Teniente que al igual que ellos se había encariñado con la pequeña. Edward se voltio hacia el Mustang y dijo con voz baja…

-¿Podemos irnos Coronel?-

Mustang lo miro sorprendido, jamás lo había visto tan triste.

-¿Estas bien chaparro?- dijo Mustang con una sonrisa.

-No- respondió el- ni siquiera su insulto logra hacerme reaccionar.

-Entonces podemos irnos- Dijo Roy

(MINUTOS DESPUES)

Después de llegar al despacho del Coronel Mustang, Ed se puso a escribir el informe del ultimo caso que había investigado, en menos de una hora ya estaba terminado, esta vez no hubo protestas, insultos, conversaciones, ni distracción entre el Coronel y Ed, hasta Riza se empezaba aburrir al no tener que intervenir constantemente para callarlos a ambos como suele hacerlo casualmente.

Después de un par de minutos Ed rompió el silencio y dijo:

-Coronel, ¿puedo salir a tomar aire fresco un momento mientras usted revisa mi informe?-

-Mientras no te suicides, huyas o atentes contra tu vida y la de los demás, claro que puedes "micro célula"-

-Gracias Coronel- dijo este sin mostrar expresión alguna ante el insulto de sus superior.

Winry solo pudo observar como Edward se iba de la oficina, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, Ed acababa de recordar una época pasada, a una vida que ya se había apagado, ella no sabia que hacer por que ella conocía ese dolor, lo había vivido cuando perdió a sus padres y lo volvió a vivir cuando la madre de sus mejores amigos había muerto, pero en ese momento ignoraba como se podía reaccionar y de repente sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, en el sillón donde ella se encontraba, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era la Teniente Hawkeye, ella le dijo:

-Winry, ¿Por qué no lo sigues?...te necesita-

Winry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia le dijo:

-Pero Teniente, no se que hacer, ni se que decirle, me duele tanto verlo así… pero no se como hablarle.

-Winry, solo ve con el y cuando llegues donde el se encuentra es cuando sabrás como actuar, basta con que lo sigas.

… (CONTINUARA MAÑANA)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

ADELANTO PARA EL CAPITULO SIGUINETE:

"Ed camina por el inmenso patio del Cuartel Militar, la visita al cementerio le ha hecho recordar aquella herida abierta que todavía no sana, se empieza a preguntar si la Alquimia, es una Ciencia para vivir o para matar… habrá alguien que le dará la respuesta…"

No se pierda el siguiente capitulo de FMA en el mismo ciberespacio (no hay otro), en la misma pagina, con la misma autora D

Por que me estoy durmiendo, son las 3 de la mañana, dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias, ideas, criticas, comentarios, lo que sea, pero hablen.

He decidido hacer Fics más cortos para que tengan más capítulos.

Soy la autora del Fic "Desde mi Cielo" el cual no a concluido pero para mi muy mísera desgracia se me descompuso mi maquina y se borro todos los capitulos que tenia, así que los estoy volviendo a reescribir, tenganme paciencia.

¡DISFRUTENLO!


End file.
